The Broken Captain
by animewriter000
Summary: After the 2 years, everyone finally meets again. But they sensed something was wrong with their captain. Yes he was still the same smiling carefree idiot that everyone loves. But his eyes were shattered and broken like glass. People do say eyes are the window to their souls. And getting captured by the marines was no help in making their captain feel complete again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the Straw Hat Pirates regrouped after the 2 years apart but is before they go to Fisherman Island.**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy POV

I was happy to see my crew again. I could sense the strong energy coming off of each and every one of my crew. It brought joy and pride in my heart, seeing how they grew. I smiled wide as I raised my hand. "It's great to have everyone here again!" I shouted.

"Aye!" was the response of my entire crew. "Shishishishishi" I laughed loudly. I smiled, seeing my crew looking so different. Nami's hair grew down to her waist. Robin's hair became more wavy and she looked as calm as ever. Usopp wasn't the same weak looking guy anymore. He had a goatee and a musuclar built. Chopper looked a bit taller and his hat style changed. Sanji grew taller and he now had facial hair. Franky's body changed too. He looked about 99% robot now. I smiled, my crew will become the best in the world.

"Sanji! Cook me some meat! Let's party!" I shouted out loud. My crew shouted in agreement as Sanji chuckled.

"Alright you shitty captain", Sanji said with a grin as he went into the familar ship's kitchen to prepare a big feast. I laughed loudly. I watched my crew talk to each other, telling stories about the 2 years. Usopp was telling stories about how he defeated 50 sea kings to Chopper who stood in awe with stars in his eyes. Robin and Nami were giggling and sharing details about their experience. Franky was dancing to Brook's or should I say the Soul King's new song. Sanji began to bring out food and started handing them out, starting with the girls first. I smiled wide.

"Sanji! I want dessert tooooo" I shouted, missing his amazing cooking skills. Sanji tsked as he glared up at him.

"Wait your turn! I am serving Robin-channn and Nami-swannn right now" Sanji shouted, though there was no anger in his voice. He missed having this familar convo too. I laughed loudly.

"Luffy", a calm stoic voice said, from behind me. I tensed up but then quickly calmed down when I recognized this voice. I turned to face my first mate and best friend. My eyes widened, seeing how different Zoro looked now. He was a lot more muscular now and taller. But the thing that caught my attention the most was his eye. He lost one. I frowned slightly. If I was there with him, he probably wouldn't have lost it. It's my fault. I should be protecting them. I'm still so weak. I'm pathetic. My eyes grew dull and empty for a second before I smiled brightly.

"Hey Zoro, long time no see!" I said with a wide grin. I shifted my feet slightly, feeling his gaze studying me as if I was doing something wrong. "Why aren't you partying? I'm sure Franky bought some sake!" I said calmly as I stared at the male. Zoro frowned slightly. "Go have fun! Don't worry, I will be down there in a sec" I assured quickly. Zoro stared at me for a minute longer before walking down to greet the others. I watched Zoro go down as Chopper and Usopp ran up to him. I smiled. My first mate is really strong. He may be terrible with directions but he's no pushover.

"Luffy! It's time to eat! Hurry up or you won't get any!" Sanji shouted jokingly as I grinned wide.

"Shishishishi! I'm coming" I shouted as I jumped down. I ran inside as I ate with my crew. I smiled brightly. "Wow Sanji! You are the best cook ever! Even better then Hancock!" I boasted happily. Sanji blinked.

"Hancock?! You mean the most beautiful's woman in the entire world?!" He shouted in disbelif as he groaned. "Not fair! It's as if the world is taunting me!" he cried out sadly. I laughed hard. After we all ate, I walked out and sat on Sunny's head. I stared up at the dark starry sky. "Did you want something, Zoro" I asked curiously, sensing his presence with my haki. Zoro walked up and sat down in front of me.

"Luffy, we need to talk. I wanted to talk tomorrow but I just can't hold it back anymore" he said calmly. I frowned slightly, sitting up straight. This sounded serious. "I know what happened at Marineford. Hell, everyone knows what happened at Marineford" he explained calmly. My body tensed up as soon as I heard the word Marineford. "...We all know about Ace, Luffy. I..no we.. we want you to know that you're not alone" he said slowly.

 _Not True._

"We want you to know that we are here for you. Forever"

 _Lies._

"We will be with you every step of the way for now on"

 _Liar._

Words came through my head as Zoro said those to me. _If you were truly there for me, you wouldn't have left me alone, Zoro._ My hat covered my face, showing him no expression. "Luffy, I know you're hurt. I'm sorry for not being there with you. Fighting alongside you. I'm the worst first mate there is" Zoro said calmly. He pressed his hand on his heart. I slowly stared up at Zoro in surprise.

"Zoro, you are the best first mate ever. I'm the captain, I don't need help. Besides, remember your promise? If I get in your way, you can kill me" I said calmly as I frowned slightly.

"You have saved me from death. You protected this crew with your heart. I'm sorry for not being there where you needed me. After being with you for all this time, I changed. I have a new ambition now, captain" he said sternly. I blinked in confusion. _A new goal? What kind of goal is better then being the strongest swordsman ever?_ "If I can't even protect my captain's dreams. Then whatever ambitions I have is nothing but talk. My new ambition is to fulfill your dream!" he said determinedly. My eyes widened, staring at my first mate as I smiled brightly.

"Thanks Zoro!" I said happily as I stood up. "I feel better already! Well it's getting late! Might as well go hit the hay" I said before quickly leaving. My eyes darkened.

" _You will only slow down everyone around you!"._ Voices appeared in my head. Taunting me and telling me negative things. 

_"King of the Pirates? Bahahahaha more like King of the weak!"._ My hands shook as I bit my lip, walking into the captain's quarters.

 _Sorry Zoro...But I don't think I can be the strong captain you know anymore._

 **How was my first chapter? Sorry if some of the characters are a bit OC! I will try and update this story better then my last few! Please Review! It will give me motivation to do better XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set after the Straw Hat Pirates regrouped after the 2 years apart but is before they go to Fisherman Island.**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy POV

I walked to my bed as I laid down. I frowned sadly. I want to be the strong captain everyone wants me to be. But I can't. It's just too hard. Everytime I stare at them, I imagine them on the ground dead. I covered my face with my blanket, missing the soft comfy bed. I closed my eyes, falling into a deep slumber, however, it was anything but pleasing.

*Dream*

"W-where am I" I muttered, glancing around. I was surrounded by strangers. Marines and pirates alike were fighting. My eyes widened when I realized where I was. The sound of screams and swords clashing together. The sound of guns firing and the sound of their feet stomping into the ground. It's all too familar. I slowly turned to the front of the battle, seeing my brother Ace. My hands shook dangerously as I walked toward him. "Ace...Ace..Ace! Ace!" I shouted loudly, running toward him. Even if this is a dream, even if I know it's too late. I want to. I want to try. Because what if Ace dying was my dream? What if Ace isn't dead? Tears ran down my face as I ran faster toward him. I need to save him!

"Luffy!" Ace shouted, his face twisted in horror and sadness when he saw me coming. "Go home, Luffy! This battle isn't for you! You're too weak to fight against these people! Just go!" he shouted, yanking against his chains. I shook my head, dodging everyone around me.

"Never! I'm your brother! I won't leave without you coming with me!" I shouted angrily as I kept running. But it looked as if I wasn't getting any closer. My feet moved but the ground just kept on going and going. I saw the soldiers raising their swords. "No..stop...stop it..Don't...don't touch my brother!" I screamed out loudly, causing many people, including the soldiers to fall. I felt hope in my heart as I ran faster then ever. "Ace...I will save you.. I promise" I muttered softly as I ran. But then it grew silent. I slowed down, realizing that everyone looked broken. No one fought. No one moved. It was dead silence. The other noise was a sizzle.

I turned toward what was happening. "Ace" I muttered, seeing him in front of me, a hole in his chest. No..No.. It's all my fault. If I didn't get distracted, Ace wouldn't have died. If I wasn't so weak, he wouldn't have had to protect me. Why? Why was fate so cruel?! Blood trickled down his mouth, his eyes filled with pain. "Ace" I cried, reaching out for him. His body fell onto mine as I gripped him. His body...It's cold. It's so cold. Why is it cold?! No Ace. Don't!

"Thank you, Luffy...for everything" Ace said weakly before he smiled. My eyes shook, staring at his fallen form.

"Ace...no! You promised! You promised you wouldn't die!" I sobbed as I gripped his arm. "Wake up! Wake up! Please!" I cried out louder. No one talked. No one moved. I could feel their disappointment. It was my fault. It was all my fault. I'm weak. I screamed in agony and pain, seeing blood on my hands. Ace's blood. Blood dripped down my hands as I cried. Ace. Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone!

"Luffy! Snap out of it" a voice called out for me. I didn't move. The world began to shake as the sky began to fall. I didn't do anything. "Luffy!" another voice shouted. I blinked.

"Zoro...Nami...?" I muttered softly as I glanced around, not able to find them. "No...they're not here...I was alone here..." I kept saying softly with a frown.

*Reality*

"Wake up, Luffy!" Zoro shouted before I suddenly sat up, gasping for air. I blinked a few times before realizing everyone was surrounding my bed. Worried expressions on their faces. I touched my face, before I blinked. My cheek is wet? Tears. I frowned. They shouldn't be sad. I forced on a smile.

"Gomen! Did I wake you guys up" I asked with a laugh. There's no point in making them worry about me. I'm the captain. I can't let them see me in this state. I lowered my hands. "I guess I just had a nightmare, nothing big" I assured easily as I grinned. None of them looked convinced at all.

"Luffy, you were screaming in your sleep" Nami said gently, her hand touching mine. "Want to tell us about what's going on" she asked softly. I shook my head.

"Nothing is wrong. I guess I was screaming because of all the meat around me" I said with a laugh. I laid back down. "Don't worry about me" I assured happily. Chopper frowned worriedly.

"Luffy, maybe I should do some tests to see if you're truly okay" Chopper sasid softly as he touched my forehead. I smiled sadly. _Sorry Chopper for worrying you._ I could see his eyes were red and puffy. He must be really worried. I shook my head no.

"No, it's fine. If I feel anything wrong, I will tell you" I assured quickly as I smiled. Chopper frowned but nodded. Everyone walked out of the door as I then sighed. I stared up at my hands. They were shaking like blown leaves. I could still see blood. Ace's blood. I bit my lip tightly, closing my eyes tightly. But nothing could get that awful image out of my head.

* * *

Zoro POV

As we all walked out and closed the door, I sighed. "He's lying" I noted calmly, staring at everyone. Nami nodded.

"It's true. I heard Luffy shout for Ace..." Usopp said with a worried look.

"I'm worried about Luffy's health. He isn't the type of guy to be sad..." Chopper mumbled with a sniff.

"I have sensed something different from his usual self yesterday too. He avoided talking to me and he rarely ate like before. I didn't think anything was wrong but right now, I think something is wrong" Sanji said with a puff of smoke. I nodded.

"We need to do something. Luffy might still be affected by his brother's death..." Brook muttered sadly. I tightened my fists. If only I have been there. None of this would be happening. Robin put a hand on my shoulder, her eyes were cold and sad. I looked up, glancing at everyone. I realized they all had the same anger and regret as me. I sighed.

"...Luffy is strong. He will find a way to get better. He won't give up" I said sternly. But even I wasn't that confident. Of course Luffy can handle himself. Luffy has a strong will and he never gives up. No matter what. Hell, he challenged the world government with no fear. He was fearless. But seeing Luffy in this state, seeing his eyes shattered like glass pieces. His usual strong and powerful body looked so frail and small. He looked so much younger. Like a little kid. It pissed me to no end. I will make sure that the marines regret hurting my captain! No one hurts Luffy. No one.

"You know, I always thought Luffy was invincible. Inhuman. But that state that he was in, it reminds me of how much of a human he actually is" Usopp admitted. Franky nodded. Before we did anything else, something smashed into our ship, causing it to tilt.

"Franky! What's happening?!" Nami questioned as she stumbled a bit. Franky rushed to the side of the ship.

"Oi! We have marines everything. They have us surrounded!" Franky shouted. Cannon balls were in the air, falling toward us. Shit. I rushed toward the side, jumping into the air as I took out my swords, slashing them. Sanji followed my lead, kicking the cannon balls away too.

"Who's attacking us?!" Usopp shouted, panicking as everyone fought to protect the ship. The marines tossed a hook onto our ship, making many soldiers rushing onto our ship.

"Looks like it's Smoker and Captain Hina!" Robin answered as she frowned. _Why didn't I sense them sooner?!_

"Straw Hat Luffy! Surrender now and we won't destroy your ship!" Smoker shouted as he stood up on his ship. I glared angrily. I got into a stance as I turned to face him. _Three sword styl-_

My thought progess was stopped when I felt a strong haki, knocking out most of the marines on our ship. Smoker smirked slyly, curious to see just how much Luffy has changed. "Hina is amazed" Hina muttered as she watched the captain's room door open. Luffy stepped out, his hat covering his face. He looked serious and deadly.

"Luffy!" I said with a grin, glad that he decided to join the fight. It just meant that Luffy is still himself. Chopper and Nami cheered, hugging each other while they jumped. Franky grinned proudly as he did the SUPER pose. Brook laughed happily while Usopp and Sanji smiled. Robin had a small smile on her face as she watched Luffy. Luffy walked to the front of the ship, staring at Smoker and Hina's ship.

"...I surrender" Luffy said loudly, his eyes downcasted. "I will only surrender if you leave my crew alone. Take only me" He finished, raising his hat as he stared straight in Smoker's eyes. Smoker's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting Luffy to give up. He expected a fight. 'What was going on? Is this a joke? A bluff? A distraction?' he thought. But when he glanced at the other Straw Hats, they seemed as shocked and confused as himself.

"Hina is very confused" Hina muttered.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" I shouted, grabbing Luffy by the shoulder, angrily. Luffy glanced at me with a sad smile.

"Sorry, Zoro. But you're in charge now" Luffy said softly, pushing me away. "Gomu gomu no...pistol!" he shouted, flunging himself onto Smoker's ship. He put his hands out, waiting to be cuffed.

"Luffy! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I shouted, rushing toward. But Hina created a giant cage around our ship, preventing us from getting to Luffy. I watched helplessly as Luffy got cuffed. The ship began to leave as I punched the wall angrily. When they were out of sight, the cage finally vanished.

"Luffy...why?" Nami mumbled, covering her face as she frowned.

 _Luffy...I'm sorry I failed you again. Just like before, I was unable to save you._

"Zoro... what do we do now?" Usopp asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to see everyone staring at me, waiting for instructions. I smirked slightly.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked. 'We're going to save our captain" I said with a serious look. Everyone smiled as they nodded.

"Aye!" they shouted.

* * *

 **How was that? XD yeah sorry for having these so short..and making the straw hats be a bit oc. But anyways, make sure to review!**

I will try and update again tomorrow but idk, school is coming up again... ;-;


	3. Chapter 3

**This is set after the Straw Hat Pirates regrouped after the 2 years apart but is before they go to Fisherman Island.**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy POV

I watched my ship get farther and farther away. I turned to see Smoker staring at me. I forced a smile. "What's wrong, Smokey? You just caught the Straw Hat Pirates captain! You should be happy" I said happily. Smoker frowned, puffing out smoke as he crossed his arms. The marine soldiers were standing far off away from me but had their weapons out incase I try to escape.

"Straw hat, is this about what happened at Marineford" he questioned, staring at me. My eyes widened for a moment as I smiled slightly.

"...No..I mean...I just think that...I'm not cut out to be the captain..of a crew.. They will die.. because of me..just like..." I trailed off, sliding my hat down to cover my face.

"Ace" Smoker finished with a sigh. I nodded slowly, sitting down on the ground. My eyes dull and filled with emptiness. Smoker stared at me before he stood up. "Honestly, I hate you right now" he answered, staring up at the sky. I blinked in surprise but then smiled sadly.

"...Probably everyone does...they probably blame me for Ace's death...I did get in their way. I should have stayed back.." I muttered as I bit my lip tightly.

"No you idiot. I hate you because of what you are doing right now" Smoker answered calmly. I blinked in confusion, staring at him. "...Or maybe you're not Straw hat" he said. I crossed my arms.

'I have no idea what you mean" I said bluntly.

"I expected a fight out of you. You insulted me by coming with us freely. I wanted to fight you. To see how much you have improved over the years. But this? This is disappointing" Smoker answered. I frowned. _I am a disappointment though. Sorry._ "You're not Straw hat. Or maybe you forgot about yourself. Tell me, who are you" he questioned. I didn't answer him. "I said, who the hell are you" he demanded, taking off his weapon, slamming it into me. I went flying, smashing into the hilm.

"S-Smoker-san!" Tashigi shouted with a frown. "Be careful! We are told to bring him alive" she warned, but even she felt pitiful for Luffy. Smoker walked over to me, kicking me so my back was on the ground. He placed his weapon against my neck tightly. His eyes cold as he stared down at me. I watched helplessly as my hat fell to the ground. "Answer me" he said coldly.

"...I'm Monkey D Luffy" I answered calmly, not even struggling against him.

"And what is your ambition" Smoker demanded calmly.

"I don't have any" I answered back. Smoker leaned down, grabbing my hat as he raised it into the air.

"Oh really? Then what is that" Smoker demanded, gripping my hat tightly. I stared at my hat for a moment.

"...It's a hat" I answered bluntly. Smoker glared.

"You know what I mean!" he snapped angrily. I winced at his tone.

"...It's a reminder of my promise to Shanks...But I don't deserve that hat! I don't deserve to be the pirate king! If I can't even protect my own brother then I don't deserve such thing!" I shouted angrily, my eyes filled with rage. "...That hat reminds me of my promise but this scar..it reminds me of my failure to save my brother...This scar will be with me forever..." I answered coldly. I turned my head. "Kill me if you want. I don't care anymore" I muttered, my tone softening.

"...Straw hat" Tashigi muttered in sadness, seeing a weak fragile boy in front of her instead of the strong mighty captain of a pirate ship. The war must have really affected him. Smoker released his grip on my neck.

"how much longer till we get to Impel Down" Smoker demanded.

"3 more hours, sir" a soldier shouted. My eyes widened for a second.

"Familar? It's the place where you infilitrated. To rescue your brother. You are the first man to do it and survive" he said calmly, glancing down at me before throwing me my hat and walked back to his seat. I stared at him. I slowly sat up, holding my hat as I stared into it.

 _I will become pirate king!  
_

 _You? Pirate king? No way, idiot! You're way too weak!_

 _I will! And my crew will beat yours any day!_

 _Oh? Alright. Then Luffy, give this hat back to me when you become a strong pirate, alright?_

Another flashback-

 _You must have dark feelings right now, Luffy! But you must defeat those dark feelings! What's gone is gone! But ask yourself this, what remains?!_

"Shanks..." I gripped my hat tightly, staring up at the sky. "Jinbei..." I muttered with a sad smile. My eyes clouded with emptiness and sadness. "My crew" I muttered sadly. I slowly stood up. I walked toward hedge of the ship. My eyes focused as I smiled slightly. "Zoro..Usopp..Sanji..Nami..Chopper..Robin..Franky..Brook.." i muttered, remembering their smiling faces. Smoker noticed my expression, smiling slightly. I wasn't completely healed but I feel better.

"Glad to see you still have a small part of you remaining" he mused quietly, letting only Tashigi and Hina hearing. Hina has been quiet the entire time. She sighed.

"Hina thinks you gone soft" she said to Smoker but he ignored her. I slowly put on my hat. A wide smile underneath as I raised one of my hands up in the air.

 _Zoro, everyone...thank you_

* * *

 **How was that? I'm trying to show how Luffy has affected so many people, pirates and marines alike. I wanted to show Smoker's nice side too XD**

 **Please review and tell me how it is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is set after the Straw Hat Pirates regrouped after the 2 years apart but is before they go to Fisherman Island.**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Zoro POV

I sat down on the ground, my swords resting at my side. "What should we do though? We don't even know where they are taking him" Nami complained as she frowned. I stared up at the sky. Everyone were gathered out on the deck. Sanji sighed.

"Maybe they took him to Impel down...I mean that's the place Ace-san was held" Brook said softly as he stared at us all. The atmosphere was dark. It reminded him of when his old crew surrounded their captain, watching as he died. Brook didn't want to lose his new captain. NO. He wasn't there for Luffy during the war. The least he could do is rescue the male. No. Nothing he can do will make it better. Luffy lost his precious brother. No one can fill that gap in his heart.

"That's true. Luffy is as powerful as Ace and as dangerous too. Where else could they put him?" Usopp agreed with a smile. Nami smiled at Usopp. She glanced down at her log pose.

"Alright, if we're lucky, we may be able to rescue him by sundown" Nami said positively as she walked up to the upper deck. "Alright everyone! Zoro! Go change the sail! Chopper! Franky! You go to the left side of the rows. Sanji! Robin! You go to the right side of the rows" she ordered. Everyone nodded as they rushed to their positions. Don't worry, Luffy. We will come. I will make sure we get there. We won't disappoint you again. "Go straight! Onwards" she shouted.

"Aye!" everyone shouted.

 _Luffy/Luffy-san/Captain-san/Luffy-bro! We will come and get you! No matter what happens!_

* * *

Luffy POV

I blinked, staring up at the sky. "Something wrong, Straw hat" Smoker questioned, watching me. I smiled as I shook my head.

"No. Everything is okay" I assured quietly, staring down at my fingers. I stood up suddenly. "Can I go to the bathroom" I asked slowly, my face paling. Smoker slowly nodded, knowing that I wouldn't try to escape. I walked into the bathroom quickly, locking the door as I turned on the water, putting my hands into them. "Why?! Why?! Why won't they come off" I muttered, my body shaking like a leaf. _Blood. Blood. Why so much blood? What's happening?!_ I panted hard, scrubbing my hands but none of the blood would come off. "Please...please wash off" I begged as I continued to wash my hands, my skin slowly tearing as my own blood was mixed in with 'Ace's blood'.

"Oi Straw Hat, what's taking you so long" Smoker called, knocking on the door. He felt dread in his stomach. What could that idiot do? He slowly grabbed the door knob. "If you don't hurry, I will break down the door" he warned.

"N-no! I'm fine! I will be done soon" I called out quickly. I grabbed a towel, drying my hands but winced in pain. I saw my blood all over the towel. I swallowed hard. It stung. My skin was peeling and blistering. I balled my fists tightly, silencing my pain. No. Ace and everyone else have been in more pain then this! If I can't even handle this then what kind of a... My thoughts stopped. What was I going to say? Captain? Future pirate king? I sighed, putting my hands into my pocket as I opened the door with my foot. I smiled bright. "Sorry for the wait, Smokey" I said happily. Smoker stared at me with his unreadable expression. I walked past him, going toward my seat on the ground again but he grabbed my arm.

"Let me see your hands" He ordered calmly. My smile faded away, my eyes going downcast. I slowly lifted my hands up, showing him the teared bloody skin. Smoker glared angrily, his grip tightening. "What the fuck were you thinking" he demanded angrily. I didn't respond to him. "I knew you were sad but I never expected you to fall this deep, Straw Hat" he muttered, shaking his head.

"No. I..." I stopped talking. I glared. I opened my mouth to deny that. I wasn't trying to harm myself. _I wanted Ace's blood off me. But nothing came out of my mouth._ I slowly closed my mouth again _. No. He would just think I'm going crazy._

"Tagashi, bring Straw Hat to our doctor" Smoker ordered before releasing his grip and walked back over to his seat. _Fuck. What was Straw hat thinking?_ Tagashi quickly took Straw hat to the infirmary. _I sighed. Is this really where you will end, Straw hat?_ I sighed. Was the boy I saw in Roger's home town gone? He smiled in the face of death. What happened? I stared at the sky, putting two cigars into my mouth.

I allowed Tagashi to pull me into the room. "Straw Hat, what were you thinking" she muttered worriedly. I didn't reply to her. I didn't want to. I closed my eyes as I was seated in my chair, allowing the doctor examine my hands. "Why? Why are you hurting yourself" She demanded angrily. I opened my eyes.

"..Blood...I wanted to wash away Ace's blood. It's everywhere. Everywhere. On you. On Smokey. On my crew. Then I see them dead! I keep seeing blood. Everywhere I look, I see blood or my loved ones die. I know it's fake. I know I'm just hallucinating but I can't help it" I muttered, my hands shaking. I closed my eyes tightly. "I want to forget all this. I want this to stop. But I can't. I just can't get the images out of my head" I said softly, my voice cracking. Tagashi's eyes widened. 'Straw hat...you poor poor thing' she thought sadly. She wasn't surprised though. She has heard that countless of people who enter war and survives will never be the same. She has seen countless of strong men become broken. But Straw hat. He was probably the youngest out there. He's strong. So why? Why is he so weak looking right now? She frowned, wanting to hug him and act like a motherly figure but knew nothing would change.

*Timeskip*

"Straw hat, we're here" Smoker said, walking into the infirmary. Tagashi shushed the large man.

"Please Smoker-san, be quiet. Straw hat has finally fallen asleep" she warned calmly as Smoker rolled his eyes, glancing down at the peaceful expression on my face.

"Go wake him" Smoker ordered before stepping out of the room. Tagashi sighed, shaking me. "Wake up, Straw hat" she said gently. Slowly I opened my eyes, feeling a lot better. I yawned sleepily before nodding.

"Are we here" I asked softly, putting my straw hat on. Tagashi nodded.

"Yeah, follow me" She said as she stood up, walking out of the room. Slowly, I walked after the girl, seeing the prison. My eyes widened, frozen.

"Ace" I muttered softly, a sad smile on my face. We all walked inside the prison. I was lead down to the lowest of floors.

"Here you go, Straw hat. Your brother's room. Enjoy" Sadie mused with a sadistic laugh. I ignored her as I walked inside the cell before getting my hands chained behind my back. I sat down on the ground with the same expression that Ace had. The bars closed. Smoker glanced down at me one last time before he left.

Soon, I was all alone. I glanced around emotionlessly until I saw something weird. I frowned, scooting to the far corner. My eyes widened slightly, seeing numbers clawed into the wall. It said:

 **12 21 6 6 25  
12 9 22 5  
19 20 18 15 14 7  
6 21 12 6 9 12 12  
25 15 21 18  
4 18 5 1 13 19  
16 9 18 1 20 5  
11 9 14 7!**

"Ace" I muttered in shock, seeing the numbers. I remembered when we were younger, Ace gave me a code so we could communicate without others finding out. But how did he know I would be here? I touched the numbers, reading what they said. My eyes watered as tears fell down my cheeks. "What have I been thinking" I muttered. Ace would kill me if I die here. He gave his life to save me. He didn't know I would be here. But he wanted to be careful. In case I do end up here. I smiled sadly. "Ace..you idiot" I muttered as I cried. "I will, Ace. I will. I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry that I have been so weak" I said as I slowly stood up. I grinned wide. "I will do it, Ace. Everyone. I will become the Pirate King!" I promised. My eyes filling with determination. I charged forward, banging my head on the bars. "Oi! Let me out! Get me out of here! I have a promise to fulfill!" I shouted with a smile.

(The secret to the code is: the order of the ABC's is the numbers 123. A=1. B=2. C=3. And so on. If you want to know what he said, go for it)

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, everyone! SO my story is now coming to an end! Next chapter will be the last, sadly. Or not. Depends on how I feel XD**

 **And for those who were too lazy to solve the code, here it is:**

 **Luffy, live strong! Fulfill your dreams, pirate king!**

 **See you next time! Review please!**


End file.
